Future Millionaire Matt Davis
Whoa, look at that! Wow The wormhole, it's so beautiful. Like staring into the face of God! It's unbelievable! We are infinite! Hayley, it's me! Hayley! Hayley? Jeff! I knew you'd come. Oh! It's been 60 years, but you're finally home! That would explain the floating cars. I can't believe this. How did we end up When we went through the wormhole, we must have traveled through both space and time. There's a Magic Tree House book that explains all of this. I waited for you like I promised. I guess I just thought that when you got here, we'd be the same age. Oh, that doesn't matter, babe. You're as beautiful now as the day I met you. You mean it? You know I do. Yeah, that's real touching, but in the future, do you folks still have food and do you offer it to your guests? My family's gonna be so excited to see you! And I can't wait to see everyone! I also can't wait to find out why everything in the future hovers. I made my famous Jell-O mold. Gah! Mrs. S. ? You look so Great, right? She's had a little work done, but you can't really tell. People often mistake us for sisters. Ooh! Cool, you two are still best friends? Actually, we're a couple now. We made a pact that we'd marry each other if we were still single by the time we turned 21. In retrospect, we probably should have set the age a little higher. We take turns being the girl. No, no, we don't. Good for you guys. Hey! You made it back! Roger, you son of a bitch! You sent me into space! I know. I owe you a fairly substantial apology, Jeff. But I'm a changed man. I've been involved with a lot of shenanigans over the years, but the greatest adventure of my life has been being a dad to these two amazing black sons, who I adopted after their mother, the love of my life, died in a car accident. We know he backed over our mom, but he's been a real good driver since then. Okay, you're embarrassing me now. Dad, good to see you. Still committing to the ape body, I see. The ape uprising is coming, Hayley, and I'll be ready when it does. Mr. S. , is that really you?! Oh, I've missed you! You! Hayley was supposed to marry Millionaire Matt Davis, and instead, she wasted her entire life waiting for you! Dad, stop! Leave him alone! Hayley, who's Matt Davis? You were gonna marry someone else? Jeff, you don't understand! You were gone! I-I didn't think you were ever gonna come back! She's having a heart attack! Give her space! Give her space so she can die! Hayley, I'm so sorry this happened. How's she doing? She's comfortable. Wait-- you're Millionaire Matt Davis? Yup. And I loved her. Till one day she told me we were through. Ever since then I've just been mopping up vomit and guts at this hospital, just trying to relive the best day of my life-- the day I met Hayley. Looks like I ruined everyone's lives. I'm sorry I made you waste yours waiting for me. Good-bye, babe forever. Suck metal, Davis! Robot doctors rule! Come on, Sinbad, we don't belong here. Get back here! You wasted my daughter's life and now you're running away?! Fischer! Yes! I knew it! The ape revolution is starting! Wait for me, brother apes! Greetings, brother apes! I stand with you. Man, that was fun. So where we going now? Back through the wormhole. But if we do that, we're gonna be stranded in deep space again. I know. Let me see if we're back. Hayley? Hayley, are you there?! Yes, I'm here. I promise, Jeff! I will wait for you. No, no, no, don't wait for me! Listen, babe, I thought we found a way home, but I was wrong. And it's not fair to ask you to wait for me. Jeff, what-what are you saying? Move on, babe. I release you. I'll never forget you, Jeff Fischer. You gotta hide me! I just married a black chick with two kids and then I killed her! Okay, Hayley, the jet is parked out front. You ready to go to Fiji? No witnesses! I guess today I get to try out being an angel. Well, looks like we both lost a life partner today. You know what'll make us feel better? A trip to Fiji. Category:American Dad Universe Category:Cooks Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Millionaires Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:CEOs